The Housekeeper
by lookatme22
Summary: Okay this story is the same as the one XxXBambiiXxX wrote, its from the same author i just had to make a new account because i forgot my password. Please spread the word that i am back Bella is going to be the housekeeper to the Cullen. She and Edward don't exactly start of all romantic it takes time but please read i swear it sounds better then it sounds. i fixed some errors.
1. Chapter 1

I knock on the door to the Cullen Mansion. The Cullen's were the richest family in New York. I need money to go to college so right now I'm taking a break, working and trying to raise money. The job the Cullen's offered is a live in housekeeper. Housekeeping isn't my first choice of jobs but, hey it has it up I get a place to live and I won't have to waste money paying rent. The downs I have to clean and cook. So here I am, waiting for my interview.

"Yes?" A nice looking woman opens the door she looked around her 30's.

"Hi I'm Isabella and I am here for the housekeeping job," I answered her.

"Oh well come in" she stepped aside and let me pass "I'm Esme Cullen" she led me to the foyer. There was a metal spiral staircase right in the middle. There was a balcony like second floor.

"Esme…" someone shouted from the spiral staircase

"Yes Alice?" a girl hopped down the stairs she went to Esme side she was really short, don't get me wrong I'm short as well but she is way shorter than me.

"Who was at th-" she stopped and looked at me up and down which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh…Alice this is Isabella she here for the housekeeping job. Isabella this is my daughter, Alice"

"Hey" I simple said she rushed over to my side and have me a hug she barely reached my chin

"Hi" she let go and started to bounce

"Alice dear how about we sit down and talk" Esme must of notice my discomfort don't get me wrong I have nothing against Alice it's just that the hug left me shocked. Strangers don't usually hug random people especially in New York; it was something new for me.

"Yeah let's go sit" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. The living room which is huge and beautifully decorated. There were different colors on every wall but they somehow went together perfectly. There was another spiral staircase the led to the library from where I was sitting you could see all these books. I'm really fond of books.

"So Isabella tell me about yourself" Esme took a seat in front of me the only thing between us was a coffee table.

"Well call me Bella Mrs. Cullen, Isabella is too formal" I hated when people used my whole name

"Okay, Bella call me Esme" she smiled "so Bella tell me about yourself like your family for starters"

"Umm well I'm an only child my mother died of breast cancer and I haven't seen my father left when I was young so I don't really remember him that much"

"I'm sorry Bella" Alice spoke up

"Don't be Alice yes I miss her but knowing her she wouldn't want me to be depressed" I smiled at her

"So Bella, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Esme said kindly changing the subject

"About to be 19 in two week"

"Oh my god we need to throw a party" Alice started to bounce she was really hyper for a small person

"Alice…" placed her hand on Alice knee "Bella you're really young why aren't you in college?"

"Well I decide to take a break; I'm working trying to save money" I gave her the short anwer

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to Bella in private?" uh-oh

"No" she got up and skipped to the foyer

"Bella as you know I have three kids Alice, Edward and Emmett" I nodded "well I have been interviewing girls, most of them just want to see if they can get with one of my sons. I don't want to offend you but I need to be careful with my kids, the last thing I need is a scandal"

"Esme I can assure you I don't want an affair right now I just need to get my life on track and work hard to get money" I assured her

"Very well then when can you start?" whoa she already made her decision.

"With all due respect Esme don't you want to think about it, before you make a decision?"

"No I'm positive you'll be great" she smiled warmly. Well then I guess I got the job.

"Friday if that's okay?" I looked at the clock in the living room it was 7 so I had an hour before I had to go work.

"Perfect you can settle down Saturday and Sunday" she smiled and led me to the front door.

"I knew she would hire you" Alice shouted from the staircase "Bye Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

I into the bar, Blue it was half a bar and half a restaurant. This job is a love and hate kind of job the uniforms are pretty skimpy. It feels weird guys looking at you like you're a piece of meat. But this job has it good side like my co-worker there like my second family and also you get good tips.

"Hey Bella" Angela my best friend greeted me

"Hey Ang" I smiled she's the kindest person you could ever meet she was there when my mom died. We went to school together and is taking a break as well.

"Bella can you do my favor?" she asked shyly. I put my bag in my locker and faced her

"Sure"

"Well can you cover my shift in the bar and I'll cover your shift?" I don't get it being at the bar is way better.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well the alcohol makes me dizzy" I looked at her belly she was 4 month along. Her boyfriend left her as soon as he found out. Even thou the uniform is tight she looks so cute with the baby bump.

"Ohkay, so how the baby" I placed my hand on her stomach

"Growing and moving" I rubbed her stomach

"When your next doctor appointment?"

"In a week"

"Do you know what you want a boy or a girl?" I removed my hand and fixed my uniform we start to walk out the locker

"I want healthy" she smiled "but I would love a boy" she giggled. We made our way to the mangers office

"Hey Ace" I greeted as I slowly pushed his office door open

Ace was our manager he's in his mid-forties, he's honestly one of the nicest guys I've met.

"Hey Bella, Angela" he accepted Angela being pregnant they even plan when she was going to stop working Angela wanted to wait for 8 months but Ace didn't want that so they agree at 7 months to be safe. He always said we were the daughters he never had, his wife died during labor he lost his son and wife due to complications. Even thou it didn't bring back his wife and son, Ace sued the hospital and open up Blue and drowned himself in work. I felt sorry for the man he never bothered restarted his life. His life ended when he lost his wife and son

"Ace can me and Angela switch shifts?" he never mind but we asked just out of respect

"Bella you don't have to ask, and sure" he smiled and rubbed Angela stomach "well excuse me I need to see how everything going" he walked out the office

"Ang I think you stomach is a magnet everyone wants to rub the stomach it has like a gravitational pull" I laughed.

"Well its one loved baby that for sure" she smiled as I handed her my notepad.

"Good luck" she went to my tables while I went behind the bar. It was crowed I looked over my head and notice there was multiple football game going on , on different tv screens

"What can I get you?" I asked a few college students he wasn't ugly

"Your number" ha how did I know? I looked at the empty beer near him. I went to the fridge and took out a Corona. "So, what's your name?"

"Bella and that all?" I didn't wait for him to respond "well thank you for coming drive safely" I walked down the bar where three new guys sat down. The first one was pretty hot nice and toned body with brown hair curly-ish and baby blue eyes. The one next to him had a more baby like face and very interested in the game he had blond hair and baby blue-grey eyes. He had a nice toned body not like the guy next to him, a little less but nice. Lastly was a really good looking guy, he had bronze hair that was wild he had green eyes emerald like. He was looking around well mostly at girls' asses. I rolled my eyes, typical thing to do, I mean it's not his fault the uniform he wear are pretty skimpy. He started to talk to the girl next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys I'm Bella, what can I get you?" I smiled at them

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett hmm what do I want?" he placed his hands on his chin and started to think "I want…beer and spicy buffalo wings!" he shouted like a lil kid.

"Emmett where your manners?" the blond one scold at him

"Please" Emmett smiled shyly, he was too aadorable

"Sure but I need to see your id"

"Aww Bella don't you trust me" Emmett pouted, I had to laugh

"Emmet it's my job you wouldn't want me to get fire now would you?" I pretend to be hurt. He looked at me with wide eyes I knew I won, he dug thru his pockets

"Shit" he mumbled

"What?" I looked at him confused

"I don't have my license" he gave up looking and frowned

"Please…Bella I was born on 1986…please" he begged he lean across the counter he grabbed my hand and pulled "please I'm hungry and thirsty, Bella pah-lease!"

"Emmett" the blond one smacked him behind the head "let her go and stop acting like a little 5 year old for god sakes your 23 act like it" the blond one scold. Emmett let go of my arm and sat back down and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry Bella, god Jasper why do you always hit me!"

"Cause you act like a fucking 5 year old"

"Watch you language there's a lovely lady in front of us and here I thought you were a gentleman" Emmett put his hand in on his heart. Couldn't help but laugh, they turned to me with a confused expression, except Emmett who was smiling.

"I'm sorry but you guys are hilarious I'll go place your order Emmett" I walked to the kitchen and told the chef. Emmett, that's such a familiar name but where? I walked back to where Emmett and Jasper were seated. I just noticed that the bronze hair hasn't said anything he just quiet. As I walked back I noticed him staring intensely at me…weird he then turned to the girl next to him

I popped open a beer and put it right in front of Emmett.

"So Jasper do you want anything?" I smiled

"Umm just two beer" I nodded and grabbed the beers and placed them in front of Jasper who then passed it to the guy with the bronze hair, who was to distracted with the girl next to him to notice.

"Bella do you like me?" Emmett blurted out, me and Jasper stared at him

"Umm yeah I guess, you seem like a fun person," I answered honestly

"Thanks Bella just to let you know I'm going to come here every day from now on just cause of you hon" he smiled

"Emmett you're so weird" I laughed

"No I'm not weird I'm unique"

"No you're just weird" Jasper agreed

"Whatever" Emmett looked at me and winked, I couldn't help but blush like c'mon he's too cute.

"BELLA!" Ace shouted from across the room to where the tables were, "cover for Ang for a minutes she smelled blue cheese" he didn't have to say no more Ang has been really sensitive with certain smells

"Excuse me guys" I walked around the bar and went to a table that had a few older guys sitting. "Hi guys I'm Bella and I'll be your server today do you want to order drinks now?"

"Yeah just 5 Coronas will be fine" the guy nearest to me said

"Need a minute to order?" I asked them, they all nodded. I went back to the bar to get the beer.

"So Bella, that's a lovely tattoo you have" Emmett said as I passed by him

"What?" I asked distracted as I place the beers on the tray, he pointed to my left shoulder "Oh that thanks" I smiled shyly. Usually I wear a shirt to cover it, but today I was wearing a tank top.

"Why, a wolf and a moon?" Jasper asked

"It's an old Indian story" my shoulder had a wolf and moon tribal tattoo, it was pretty big

"That's cool … any more?" Emmett asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I couldn't help but flirt with him

"I'll make sure to find them all" he winked and continued to drink his beer and watch the game. I walked back to the table and set the tray with beers and let the guys grab them. They each other what they wanted to eat and I placed the order in the kitchen. I walked back behind the bar and started to pick up the empty beer bottles. As much as I wanted to keep talking to Emmett I had a job to do. I busied myself. Clearing tables and picking up empty bottles, taking orders here and there and letting other waitresses know what order belong to each table.

I was walking to the back of the restaurant, to clean when and hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto a lap. I looked up and saw a regular, every other night he was here drinking.

"Let me go" I said and pushed his chest , he didn't budge

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, stop playing games. You're such a little tease, shaking that ass of yours all over. This game of cat and mouse you're playing." He slurred

"I don't know what you are talking about but please let me go!" I shouted I tried to look over my shoulder trying to get the attention of one of the security guards we have, he was to busy looking at the game to noticed. Great. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was holding my fore arms tight. What the fuck? Does no one notice what's going on!? I mean yeah the table was in the back but surely someone has to notice.

"Hey let go of her. NOW" Someone said behind me. I look over my should and there was Emmett standing menacing.

"Maybe she doesn't want me too" he pulled me closer

"Yes I do, let me go!" I shouted trying to push myself away. Emmett grabbed the guys arm that was holding my right forearm and twisted it. I managed to stand up. Emmett then pushed me behind him and stood in front of me protectively.

"Don't come near her EVER. AGAIN" Emmett threatens and then led me to the bar. He then easly picked me up and placed my on the stool he was sitting. He then gently grabbed my arm.

"What happen?" Jasper turn facing us

"Nothing just the usual, a customer gets to handsy" I shrugged, it was pretty common but it never went this far. "We hired security" I pointed with my chin to the front door where two big guys were standing looking "but there to entertain with the game to noticed"

"It's going to start bruising" Emmett mumbled as he gently ran his fingers over my forearm, he had a hurt look in his eyes

"It's okay" I patted his shoulder and hopped of the stool "So do guys need anything?" I asked them as I walked around the bar, so I was face to face with them.

"Can I have two beers?" for the first time the bronze one, he had a nice voice which is unusual for me to notice.

"Ah sure" I opened the beer and placed in front of him. He kept whispering stuff in her ear which made her blush so I decide to give them their privacy.

"Bella let's play a game!" Emmett said as I walked back to where he was sitting

"Em, what game do you want to play?"

"Don't encourage him" Jasper muttered

"Umm best pick up lines!" he said excited

"Hmm it sound like fun… " I smiled

Don't really like this chapter

I know Edward should of helped but I was like nahhhhhhh

Review even if you don't like so…yeah


	4. Chapter 4

"Sweet I go first" he started thinking for a few minutes "got it! Are you a magnet cause I'm attracted to you" I couldn't help but laugh because it was so corny. It was my turn

"You better get a licenses cause you're driving me crazy" I shrugged, I heard it before so and it was the only one I could think of

"Hold on! before Jasper goes let bet whoever has the best line win" Emmett said before Jasper had a chance to say anything.

"Sure, 5 dollars?" Jasper said, as he placed a five dollar bill on the bar.

"5 dollars it is" Emmett took some money out of his pocket and placed it on the bar and I did the same "Okay Jasper your turn"

"Are you an alien cause you just abducted my heart" we all looked at each other and laughed. I think we shoudve done whoever had the corniest pick-up lines

"Okay who's going to be the judge?" I asked

"I will" Emmett raised his hand

"No it won't be fair" Jasper accused

"Are you saying I won't be honest?" Emmett pretended to be hurt.

"That exactly what I'm saying" they kept arguing. There were new people down the bar.

"Keep arguing while I got get orders kay" I walked down "Hi I'm Bella what can I get you?" I asked the couple

"Incredible Hulk" the girl ordered

"Corona for me" the guy next to the girl said I nodded and went to get the drinks. I grabbed the Hennessy and Hypnotic. I grabbed both drinks and placed them in the cocktail shaker. I then added a shot of pineapple and some crushed ice and mixed it all together. I then crabbed a cocktail glass and poured the concoction in the glass the drink came out in a frosty style.

"Uuu Bella what the green drink?" Emmett asked as he leaned on the bar to look at the drink

"Incredible Hulk" I smiled

"Does it taste good?" just cause I'm underage doesn't mean I've never drank

"Yeah, it pretty tasty" I open the Corona and dropped it off in front of the couple

"Bella let me buy you one" Emmett smiled

"Aww thanks Em but you don't need to buy a drink" I waved him off

"I know but I want to" he insisted

"I can't" Ace would kill me if I'm drinking he doesn't care if I drink but he does if I drink during working hours.

"Is it cause you're working?" damn Emmett won't let things go

"No" I started to whip the bar with a hand towel

"Why?"

"Cause I can't" I picked up the empty beer bottles

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Huh? Huh?" he kept bugging me. I couldn't help but laugh at his silly antics, I looked over at jasper who just rolled his eyes, he must be used to Emmett behavior.

"Emmett I'm going to tell you a secret" I lean on the bar and motion for him to come forward. He leaned closed, I looked around to make sure no one was around Jasper noticed but kept watching the game "I'm only 19"

"NO!" Emmett shouted which made me jump back

"Yes" I said calmly I looked at Jasper who raised his eyebrow I let him in the secret

"NO!" Jasper shouted as well

"Damn you two are going to leave me deaf"

"Why are you working here then?" Emmett asked as he waved the bar up and down to make his pont clear

"Well Emmett, I'm usually a waitress but my friend who handles the bar is pregnant and alcohol makes her dizzy"

"Oh!" Emmett nodded

"So who won the pick line?" I changed the subject

"Jasper" Emmett mumbled

"Who was the judge?" I asked as I replaced their empty beer bottles

"The judge was our lil brother" he turned his head to the bronze guy

"Well I guess it was fair than" I mumbled

"Yeah little bro-" Emmett started but got cut off by my ringing phone I took it out of my small apron (Those small one that only go on the waist) the caller id said Billy. He never calls unless it's an emergency I picked up.

"Hey Bella" he greeted me he sounded worried

"Hey Billy is there something wrong?"

"Well Bella it about Jake and Seth" oh no

"What happen? Are they okay? Billy?"

"Bella take a deep breath." I did "they went missing in Baghdad" his voice started to crack

"No" I felt the tear "when?"

"Two days ago" he voice was cracking

"No they can't be Billy please tell me this is a sick joke and that there in base with Sam" I was crying now

"I'm sorry Bella" there was a muffling noise "I'll talk to you later, keep you updated" with that the phone went dead. I lean on the counter for support I covered my mouth trying to keep my sobs to myself. Why Jake? Why Seth? They left to Iraq as soon as they graduated, their only 24 this was their last year they were going to be out in 10 months.

"What wrong? Bella?" Emmett asked

"I-I-I got-ta go" I stuttered

"Bella what wrong?" Jasper asked concerned. I walked around the bar

"Nothing I have to go" I stumbled to Ace office and told him am leaving early.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

I drove back home and just laid on my bed in my apartment it was barely 12 and I wasn't sleepy. I was scared what if Jake and Seth are dead? What if they were lost? What if they were captured? What if they are being tortured right now? What if their suffering the cold, hunger, thirsts? So many ugly thoughts passed thru my head. I wish there was an off switch or something for me to just forget everything for just a moment

I cried myself to sleep at what time? I don't even know. I decide to call in for a sick day. My eyes were red and puffy make up wouldn't do. Ace seems to understand every time Jake was on leave he and Seth would come here and eat the whole menu. I decide to call

"Hey, Billy is there any news?" I tried to keep my voice calmed

"Not yet they're still looking" he said tiredly

"Who else went missing?"

"Just Jake and Seth" I held back the tears. For some reason it calmed me, Seth and Jack always had each other back.

"I'll talk to you later"

"Take care Bells" how can I lose two friend in one day? I spent the whole day cuddling to my pillow not eating yeah I know it unhealthy but I didn't have the energy to do anything. I watched a few home movies of us when we were little plying in the beach. That only made me more depressed.


	6. Chapter 6

CH7

I woke up pretty early the next day. Esme called me to let me know any time is good for me to move in. Ace also let me have this day off so I can pack. It around 3 in the afternoon most of my stuff is already packed. I stacked the boxes near the wall. Someone knocked on my front door

"Hi" I open the door

"Hey, Bella!" Alice cheerfully greeted me

"Alice no offense but what are you doing here?" how did she know where I lived

"To see if you need help" she looked around and notice everything already packed "I guess you don't" she frown

"Yeah…how did you know where I lived?"

"Yellow pages duh…beside you left your number and address on a piece of paper at Esme" oh right I mentally smacked myself on the fore head.

"Right…"

"So do you want to move everything to my house or go out?"

"Umm it's about to be 3:44 how about we take everything to your place and then go out?"

"Perfect" she started to bounce. By the time we packed everything in both cars it was 4:30 we drove to her house

"So Alice are your brothers here?" I asked as Alice open the door

"Nope there probably out" she muttered

"What about Esme?"

"She is working on decorating this house or something. Follow me and I'll show you your room" Alice seem excited she skipped up the spiral staircase.

"Sure" I follow in total there three levels the bottom level is the living room, kitchen, dining room, and family room (game room) and Mr. Cullen's office and the small library that connected to the living room. The second floor is where there were 7 rooms and a full bathroom in each. The third floor had 3 rooms a music room and a weight room.

"So here we are Bella Esme decorated it for you" she got really bouncy and open the door the room was pretty big a queen size bed in the middle and a small living room. With a TV and an oversized couch, I walked in and looked around there was a smallish balcony.

"I take it you like it?" Alice smile

"Like it…I love it" I hugged her

"I knew it Esme decorated it for you"

"Don't you think it too much I'm just the housekeeper?"

"So your family after all you're going to be living with us, beside this is the guest room"

"You're kidding right?" this did not look like a guestroom

"Nope…Esme stocked your bathroom with towels and shampoo" she then walked to a door "here's your closet…so let put everything away!" she said excitedly. Damn I have my own bathroom and walk in closet they sure know how to treat a housekeeper.

"Sure" we started to unpack everything and put everything in away.

"Bella some of your clothes is really cute but we need to go shopping!" she squealed

"You just said my clothes was cute"

"Oh they are but you need more like come on your closet is practically empty" she pointed out which was true

"It's not my fault the closet so big" which it is

"Whatever we're still going no matter what" she stormed out the room. She so weird sometime but I like her, I looked at my watched it was 7 hmmm I think I'm going to call Ace and see if I can still work I looked for my phone and called him

"Hey Ace?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah it me I was wondering if I can go and do my shift?" please say yes

"I don't know Bella don't you want to take some time off I know how you, Jake and Seth were"

"I know but I need something to distract me so what do you say?"

"Sure I guess"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye Bye Bella"

"Alice!" I shouted

"Yeah?" she ran into my room

"I need to go work"

"What are you talking about this is your job?"

"My other job so I'll come back around 12-ish"

"Aww I had the whole day plan…aren't you going to quite that job?"

"No…I'm going to change my shifts so I work here Friday thru Monday then Saturday and Sunday I work at my other job" great no days off but I need the money

"Fine I guess…what do you work as?"

"Umm a waitress" I grabbed my uniform and a small bag. Alice sat on my bed

"What restaurant?"

"Umm I really need to go I'll tell you when I come back" I really didn't want to tell her well not right now

"You better tell me!" she shouted as I ran down the stairs and out the door


	7. Chapter 7

CH8

"Bella I'm so sorry" Ang hugged me as soon as I walked in to the locker room

"Don't worry about it" I hugged her back

"I'm sure they are okay" she assured me.

"So let's get working before I break down" I joked lightly, I felt some tears

"Yeah let's go" we walked out the locker room

"So trade shift or no?"

"No I talked to Ace and I'm never going to work the bar" she smiled. That sucks, who I'm I going to trade shift with the bar is way better.

"Oh that nice" we walked to the podium and waited for the costumers to come so we can walked them to the table. "It pretty crowed huh?"

"Yeah we might need the whole wait staff" Friday night are the busiest

"Yea-"a loud scream cut me off

"BELLA!" Someone shouted I turned around to see Emmett bouncing in line for a table while Jasper just shook his head. I motion for them to come he greeted me with a big bear hug

"Hey Em, Jasper"

"Hey Bella…can you do me a favor?" he smiled sheeply

"Depends…"

"Can you get me a table?"

"I don't know…it's pretty crowed" I joked

"Please Bella"

"I'm playing, sure right this way" they followed me. Angela went to get some menus.

"So Bella, why did you leave last night?" Emmett asked

"Nothing really" Ang came back "just some bad news"

"Here you go" Ang passed the menus

"Angela this is Emmett and Jasper, and this is Ang" I introduced them. Emmett got up he was about to give her a hug

"No Emmett" I stood in front of Angela "no hugs"

"Why?"

"If you haven't notice Ang pregnant and your hugs aren't baby safe" he could crush Ang

"Oh shit I didn't even notice" he sat back down

"So guys Ang going to take your orders while I go and see if there anymore empty tables"

"Aww you're leaving us?" Emmett asked

"Sadly I still need to work my shift ends at 12" ugh I don't sleep a lot that for sure

"That sucks"

"Yup…well see you later" I walked back to the front door. I looked down at the podium looking at the list of people waiting

"Hey umm here looking for my brother you haven't seen him have you?" someone asked me I looked up it was the bronze hair one…. He was pretty cute his eyes were hypnotic. They were green orbs that sucked you in. I noticed I was staring so I looked away before I embarrass myself.

"Umm…Emmett right?"

"Yup the big one" he smiled

"Right yeah there eating already" I pointed to the booth; Emmett was laughing at something Jasper said. "Follow me"

"Thanks" he smiled and followed me

"No problem…" we made it to the table "Em someone here to see you" he was reading the menu

"Who?" he looked up

"Me" the bronze one let his present known

"Hey" he said coldly that was weird Emmett always friendly

"Well I got to go" I walked away they defiantly have problems to settle


	8. Chapter 8

_**EdPOV**_

The waitress left she must notice Emmett cold tone

"What do you want Edward?" Emmett asked coldly

"I just thought you might want to continue the bonding" I sat down, last night I left with a girl

"What happen to the girl you met last night…you know the one you ditched us for?"

"You know Emmett I don't do repeats…why you bitching I left you my car didn't I?" God he can be such a girl sometimes.

"That not the point you always do that and you totally ignored us when we're at a bar" I looked at Jasper who didn't say anything. So what he was flirting with the bartender? I looked at the podium were the girl with brown hair was, She's the same one that was working the bar. Damn she's hot reminder: before I leave I need to work my charm.

"So what you were flirting with the bartender weren't you?"

"Bella?" so that her name it fits her "no I wasn't I was been friendly we were having fun"

"It's called flirting" I hope he doesn't like her. That would be breaking all the rules

"No it's not, you ignored us so I was having fun right Jasper?" we turned to him

"Yeah, Edward you blew us off so we started a conversation with her. She's mad cool, except she left all of a sudden. Kinda disturbed"

"Now that you mention it she did" Emmett started to think

"She seems fine now" I motion to Bella smiling at the costumers.

"It's all an act" Jasper said as he took a sip from his water

"Nah"

"Emmett I been studying human emotion for a while now, I think I know how to tell the differences"

"Anyways…Emmett, are you going to get with her?" I looked at the menu

"Hmm…Why do you wanna know?" he looked at me curiously

"No reason"

"Stay away from her" he warned, he knows me to well

"Why?"

"Cause she's mad cool and I don't want her to hate me cause my lil brother couldn't keep his shit in his pants"

"Overprotective much I mean she's just a girl?"

"See that where you're wrong Edward she may be just a girl but that doesn't mean you have the right to use them. I like her" he likes her? In what way exactly …

"You just met her and talked to her for 3 hours" sometime Emmett get attached to people to quick

"Just don't mess with her" he looked dead at me. I was about to say something but the waitress came

"Hiya, are you guys ready to order yet or do you need more time?" the waitress asked cheerful

"No Ang were ready" Jasper said politely

"Great so let start" she took out a notepad

"I would like the lobster with melted butter on the side" Jasper handed her the menu

"Umm just steak…well done" I handed her the menu

"What about you Emmett" she turned to him

"Are you ready Ang?" he's going to order the whole menu

"Yup" she smiled

"I would like 50 piece chicken wings spicy, snow crabs legs, 2 western BBQ burgers, rib platter, buffalo platter, and tater tots" he handed her the menu "you got that Ang?" he smiled

"Yup all of it…you don't eat as much as I thought you would" she murmured. What the hell Emmett eats like a freaking monster

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked hurt

"I mean that Bella's buddies eat twice as much as you. They are pretty famous here for eating the whole menu" she laughed "So anything to drink?"

"Coke"

"Make those two cokes" Jasper added

"What about you Emmett?"

"A beer please"

"Kay then I'll bring the appetizers right away" with that she left

"I don't believe her" Emmett groaned

"What don't you believe?" Jasper asked

"That someone can eat as much as I can" he can act like a kid sometimes

"Aww is Emmy's feeling hurt?" I teased

"Shut up" he leaned back and crossed his arms. Jasper and I started to laugh.

"So…Alice told me you guys have a new housekeeper" Jasper started small talk

"Yeah Elizabeth I think" I really can't remember her name I was too busy to give a damn about the new housekeeper.

"Yes that means new pranks, I bet I can get her to quit in less than 1 week" Emmett smiled happily

"Yeah right at least a month"

"Pah-lease once she sees my room she will run out the door"

"Emmett I bet you 300 dollars that you can't make her quit in one week" I challenge

"You're on Edward" we shook hands

"Jasper you're the witness" we looked at him

"I don't think it's a good idea Alice really like her. From what Alice told me she pretty nice but I don't think her name is Elizabeth thou" like I said I don't care

"So what Alice can find a new friend some other time" Damn Alice has Jasper wrapped around her little finger.

"Yeah Jazz beside we won't tell Alice our plan" I hinted

"You guys are so immature" whatever

"God Jasper you turning into a sissy" Emmett teased, Jasper was about to insult back but Ang came back with the appetizers and drinks

"Here you go the platters will be here in a while" she placed the drinks then some French fries that came with the platter and celery sticks with dressing.

"Thanks Ang" Emmett said politely she then left.

We talked about random thing then Emmett yelled

"Bella!" I looked up and noticed Bella holding a platter

"Hey" she smiled. Damn she looks good in her little outfits. She was wearing small dark blue short that are tight and a white wife beater and knew high socks

"Is that my food?"

"No I just brought this plate to show it off" she rolled her eyes

"Ha ha ha" Emmett she put the plate in front of him

"Oh before I forget you have a little present for you" she held something behind her

"Uuu what is it?" Emmett bounced on the seat

"This" she took out a blue rubber duck she started to laugh "I thought you might need a pick me up Ang told me your feelings got hurt when you found out you don't eat as much these two other customers" she tossed him the duck

"Aww thanks Bella but my feeling weren't hurt" he lied "So who eats more than me?" he eyed her

"Jake and Seth" she seem sad when she said their names I looked at Jasper who noticed, Emmett in the other hand was looking at the blue duck.

"Really…?"

"Yeah hold on" she went to a wall full of photos she then came back with a frame "that's them" she handed him the picture "well I'll be back I'm going to help Ang with the food" she left

"Well they are big" Emmett passed the picture to Jasper

"Emmett they are you size beside they are in the USMC so I guess they eat as much as they can before they leave and eat nasty Military food" he passed me the picture

"The what?" I looked at the picture there were two big guys with dark tan skin, one with spiky black hair and the other with longish black hair. They were sitting down laughing Bella was behind the one with spiky hair and her hand around his neck.

"The United State Marines Corps" Jasper said with a duh look

"How did you know?" Emmett asked

"It say it on their shirts" I looked down the USMC logo was on their shirts.

"I guess Bella's a Marines Sweetheart" Emmett muttered

"Who said I wanted anything to do with her?" I snapped

"FUCK!" someone shouted behind me

I looked back it was Bella she had my steak, the plate was steaming. She rushed and placed the plate in front of me.

"Stupid fucking plate" she cursed

"You have a lovely vocabulary" I teased

"Sorry but that fucking plate burned me…I learned my lovely vocabulary from my Marines" she smiled

"Yeah I saw the picture who's who?" she said MY Marines…

"Um that's Jake" she pointed to the one with spiky hair "and that's Seth" she pointed to the one with longish hair she signed and had a sad expression

"Bella is there something wrong?"

"No it just that I miss them" where could they be. I was about to ask but, Ang and a few other waitress brought the rest of the food

"Dig in!" she bounced around she looked at the food with hunger. Bella noticed

"Ang I think you should take your lunch break it 10…I don't want my nephew or niece to starve" Bella smiled

"Are you sure I mean I can wait till you're off"

"Go eat I'll take care of your tables"

"Umm okay" she said shyly

"Hey you can join us Ang" Emmett hollered even though she was in front of us

"Kay let me talk to Ace" she left and walked to the EMPLOYEES ONLY

"Well I better go too" Bella walked away I couldn't help but stared…damnnn

"It rude to stare" Jasper smirked

"I wasn't" I defended myself

"Righttttt" Emmett said before he grabbed I piece of chicken. We ate our lunch quietly for a few minutes

"Where Ang I told her to join us?" Em looked around

"You probably scared her away" I took a bite of my steak

"I'm pretty sure I didn't" he pointed to a table where Bella and Ang were eating "Huh I wonder why they didn't join us?"

"Girl talk" Jasper said obviously

"No shit Sherlock" Em mumble "I'm going to investigate" he got up

"Don't go Em" Jasper warned

"Watch me Jazzy" he made his way to their table and sat down. They leaned into the table and started to whisper they would glance our way but then quickly turned.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" I looked at Jasper

"Probably planning something and if it involves Emmett it means trouble" Jasper said calmly. How can he be calm knowing Emmett is planning something? Em and his pranks have no limits

"How can you be so calm? For all we know those girls are going to help him"

"Cause Emmett won't do anything in a public place also I don't think Bella and Ang want to get in trouble"

"True" but Emmett doesn't care if there people around. I looked at their table and notice Bella leaning on her chair and her arms a crossed her chest which made her reveal more cleavage. Emmett was talking to her but she just shook her head. She slammed her fist on the table and got up she was…smiling. That weird she looked mad but now she looks happy-ish. They all got up Emmett walked our way but Ang and Bella went to the kitchen.

"Gotta loved them" Emmett smiled and sat down

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing lil-brother" he said slyly, he started to eat again I didn't believe it he plan something. We kept eating.

"God what's taking so long?" Em said impatiently

"What is?" I asked


End file.
